


дом, переставший быть родным

by qjq



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, M/M, Sheith Month 2017, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Кит возвращается в хижину в одиночестве.





	дом, переставший быть родным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this house no longer feels like home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773164) by [starboykeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith). 



> йей, я не умер  
> и напутствие перед прочтением: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/6/1/3261094/85190019.jpg

Дождливым днём Кит покидает гарнизон в последний раз.  
  
Под дождём он мчится по пустыне на краденом мотоцикле, песок, поднимаемый ветром, царапает лицо, его дыхание ускоряется, и кровь кипит, но совсем не из-за адреналина.  
  
Дождь всё ещё идёт, когда он ударом открывает дверь в хижину, швыряет единственную сумку со всеми его вещами в стену и сам падает лицом на диван в надежде сломать что-нибудь. И злится, когда и он, и диван остаются целыми.   
  
Хижина не изменилась.  
  
На этой же кухне Кит по ужасающему запаху гари узнал, что Широ не умеет готовить. Тот оглушительно смеялся, пока Кит бил по вопящему древнему датчику дыма. В этой же гостиной они учились вместе и изучали друг друга. В этой же спальне в их последний день Широ подтолкнул Кита и поцеловал, будто нуждался в нём, как в воздухе, прикасался к нему, словно тело Кита было магнитом, любил его, словно их стоны и вздохи, и  _Широ, Широ, Широ_  были единственной песней, которую он хотел слышать.  
  
Кит хлопает дверью спальни, опирается на неё и задыхается, потому что мысли о Широ вытесняют весь воздух из его легких, как это всегда было и будет.  
  
Когда наконец наступает закат, Кит думает, что первый день был самым тяжелым.  
  
Он ошибается.  
  
Второй день проходит так же, как и первый: для Кита привычным становится кричать, рыдать и крушить вещи, давиться сухими крекерами, потому что  _обещай, что позаботишься о себе, Кит_. Терять сознание от гнетущего давления, словно кто-то стоит на груди и раскалывает грудную клетку. Просыпаться слабым, испуганным и одиноким. Швырять вещи в стену: кружку, тарелку, фоторамку… нет, только не фоторамку…   
  
Кит падает коленями на разбитое стекло и ранит руки, разгребая его, пока не натыкается на фотографию, хватает её дрожащими пальцами.  
  
Это была любимая фотография Широ. Кит ненавидел, когда его снимали, но он не смог сопротивляться, будучи “самым талантливым пилотом нашего поколения” и побив рекорд Широ на симуляторе, после чего люди, наконец, увидели в нем нечто большее, чем просто угрюмую швабру с черными волосами и отвратительным характером. Широ сиял, обхватив Кита за талию — талию, а не плечо, и люди болтали, а Широ было плевать, — и у Кита было самое лучшее из возможных нейтральное выражение на лице, нахмуренные брови, и, как утверждал Широ, сдержанный гордый блеск в глазах.  
  
Теперь Кит хотел бы, чтобы он улыбался.  
  
Он оставляет стекло на полу — в любом случае, сломанных вещей никогда не будет слишком много — и неохотно смывает кровь с рук. Он наклеивает пластыри, пока не становится похожим на ребенка, который просто упал и поцарапал коленку, и затем забирает фотографию в свою спальню —  _свою_  спальню, не их, больше нет. Он смотрит на неё, пока глаза не высохнут, пока пальцы не станут дрожать, пока он не забудется сном, вовсе не похожим на сон. Кит задыхается в ранящих видениях, рассекаемых смехом Широ и его собственными паническими криками и  _ошибка пилота, ошибка пилота, ошибка пилота_.  
  
Третий день заканчивается так же.  
  
И четвертый.  
  
И пятый.


End file.
